Dancing Queen
by chocolate-jubejubes
Summary: P & P Remake Eliza lives with her annoying family and plans parties for a living; Will lives in-between his city and country home and lives off his family's endless fortune. Their lives are total opposites, but they're flip sides of a coin.
1. Chapter 1: Sunday

For the past hour, I've been sitting in the parlor (that's what Mom loves to call our living room, that woman's got whipped cream for brains) and attempt to read through the entire book of Ezekiel. Though it's hard for me to think though over Marie hammering on the piano.

It's Sunday, Marie plays the piano non-stop on Sundays. Mom claims that listening to music on Sunday is disrespectful – though it's basically the only day of the week she's religious. So every Sunday Marie plays the full Handel's Messiah - as it is the longest piano piece she can think of. On the rare occasion she will play other religious songs by classical composers.

She's got it all on her iPod now, Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, and Handel, and whoever I can't remember - honestly don't care to. So on the other days of the week she plays those either on her iPod or on the piano. I am thankful we relocated that to her bedroom.

I'm sitting here reading quietly and perfect Janine gazes absently out the window. I'm sure Kit and Lydian are out up to no good somewhere, but for now I will not concern myself, until I hear them giggling as Mom bursts into Dad's office. "Ben! Ben! Have you heard about the villa? Someone has bought Netherfield! A man of fortune I heard! A single man! My dear Ben!"

My Dad's overly serious and careless voices asks, "And why should I care if someone bought the villa a mile from our house?"

"Do not test my nerves today Ben!" Mom squeals, "You simply most know why this is so important!"

His chair squeaks as he rotates back and forth in the room next to us. "I do not care to even guess." he replies simply.

"For goodness sake Ben! It's so obvious, we introduce him to our daughters and he will instantly fall in love with one of them." Oh great, when Mom gets like this she begins to drone on and on about nothing, "Of course he will most likely fall for Janine, being the beautiful blonde she is. There is the chance of Eliza is suitable enough, and my dear Lydian though I fear she may be too young." I wish she would shut-up, besides the fact that she called me 'suitable', Marie won't hear her insult her a little later on, but vain Lydian will have most certainly heard Mom's praise.

Dad somehow manages to get a word in, "Martha you don't even know his name."

Mom's voice becomes more strained, more desperate, "Which is why I need you dear Ben. It would be unsuitable for us to walk up and introduce ourselves. But surely you met him at the pub. Or at some other man club."

Janine and look at each other and laugh. Well, Janine laughs, I snort, a quality which my Mom has labored to destroy, and failed.

"Martha, it is unkind of you to assume that Charlie Bingley associates himself with pubs and other such places." Dad stated casually, placing deliberate emphasis on his name.

When it dawns on her she screeches, "Charlie Bingley! Oh this is excellent, is his sister Carolina there with him?" Carolina BingBong? Ok, so that's not her name. But that's what I call that so called excuse for an actress. She's a total Paris Hilton.

I put the Bible down and turned to Janine batting my eyelashes in exaggeration "Are you ready to marry the brother of the ditz?"

She laughs sweetly, "I'm sure that she's not that bad."

Shaking my head I reply, "I think she is, and her sister is, so there's very little hope for the brother."

Then before we can anything else Lydian and Kit come barreling into the room, "Did you hear?" Lydian asked excited, "A millionaire, the brother of Carolina Bingley - oh I'd kill to look like her."

I suggest irritably, "You could probably kill yourself trying."

Lydian shakes her too long bangs out of her face, and sighs dreamily "Oh I can just imagine how hot he is."

Janine raises her eyebrow but says nothing. Marie has apparently stopped playing the piano but I didn't notice until she appeared with a confused expression in the doorway, "Who's hot?" she asks with a high pitched voice that matched the ancient style of dress she was wearing (hey I love my sister but she has terrible fashion sense).

"Charlie Bingley!" Kit exclaimed, echoing Lydian's excited. It's odd that the older sister follows the younger, but that's how it has been since they were young. Lydian was always the leader.

Mom and Dad's voices got louder as they left his office, "Lucky you," Dad says sarcastically, "Charlie is coming to the Gala tomorrow; he and his family are honored guests."

"Oh this is marvelous!" Mom says, spinning around the room as if she were some five year old girl. "He'll fall for Janine immediately!" she announces loudly. It amazes me how Jan has never gotten big headed about this; she's always so modest while Mom spends hours talking about how Janine's beauty will save the family.

Mom only sits for a moment before jumping back up, "A dress! Janine!" Janine head snaps quickly towards Mom's excited and loud voice, "Do you have a dress?"

Janine nods her head, "Mom everything is all ready for tomorrow."

"Well it has the perfect!" Mom replies seriously.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gala

**So I didn't say this earlier, but obviously I don't own any P&P characters. I also don't own any songs used in this Gala sequence.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sweetly sleeping away my Monday morning when suddenly there is a loud beeping noise echoing through my room. I looked across the room, the Janine blur is peacefully sleeping away. I search for that source of that noise that destroyed my perfect silent Monday morning. Without my glasses, all I can see is a blur that looks very much like my Mom is standing with that accursed alarm clock above my bed, "What Mom?" I ask irritably, rolling over.

"Eliza!" Mom whispers sternly, "Don't wake Janine; she needs her beauty sleep for tonight."

I look at her through squinted eyes; I haven't adjusted to the light from the window, "I need sleep too. I'm organizing it after all." I bury my face in the pillow.

"Precisely," Mom replies with a huff, putting the alarm clock down on top of my bed, "It needs to be perfect. It won't be if it gets arranged at the last minute!"

I grab my glasses off my bedside table and read my clock, "Seven? Mom I'll get up later. Please just let me sleep." I close my eyes and hope she'll go away.

My hopes are dashed when I open them again and she's still standing there impatiently, "Eliza get up." she says in her 'I'm your Mom' voice, "Stop being so lazy." she snaps.

I groan and roll out of bed, "What Mom?" I repeat even more irritated. "I don't need to be there until one." I stand up and put on the huge second-hand store wrap sweater that was hanging on my bed post, and slide my flip flops. Throwing my hair up in a messy ponytail I walk past my Mom and down the stairs to the kitchen. I can hear her thumping down the stairs behind me, without turning I lecture her, "Her dress is perfectly dry cleaned and hung up, Lydian and Kit can do her hair and make-up, and her shoes match the dress."

I pop a bagel into the toaster and grab the orange juice and cream cheese from the fridge and put them on the table. Dad sitting at the end with his nose in today's edition of _The New York Times_. "Morning Dad," I say as I grab a glass and knife and pour a glass of orange juice.

He folds his paper up and looks at me over the top of his glasses, "Hey Ells," he says standing up as he looks up at his watch, "Gotta go to work sweetie," Dad says quickly, kissing Mom and hurrying out. He can sense Mom's irritation across the room.

I grab my bagel when it pops up and begin spreading cream cheese on it, "What possible justification do you have for waking me up this early?"

She sighs hopelessly, as if to say 'why do I even try', "Because Eliza you procrastinate, if you say one, you'll be there at two."

"Does it matter?" I ask between chews, "I'll get there when I get there. It's not as if the world will fall apart without me?"

With a huff, she adjusts my hair, I swat her hand away, "I still want you to look nice, you can finish decorating then change."

Ha, dream on. I have intention of being out except for a couple introductions. I told my friend Sharie I'd pick her daughter Lottie up from daycare and watch her until Sharie tires of the party. I have no intention of telling Mom that, "Don't worry about it Mom." I say dismissively, putting my dishes in the dishwasher, "I'm going to shower." I turn around and head back upstairs to the bathroom

*

I emerge later with hair and make-up done with a towel wrapped around me to the sound of Beethoven. Apparently Marie's up. I sneak back to my bedroom; Janine is still asleep so I try to be quiet. Though since she's sleeping through Marie's stereo, I doubt me moving around the room will wake her up. I open my wardrobe wide and stare at it, immediately a bright pink billowy top catches my eye. In usual me style I pair it with a high-waisted skirt, opaque black tights, and black pumps. It makes me look more fun to have bright colors, but professional enough not to look like a crazy bottom of the barrel decorator. Of course Julie, one of the girls I work with, reminds me constantly, that if I wear my hair down I'll look more fun and less serious. But that's the point; I think of myself like the girl in _Possession_, no one takes me seriously at all if it's down. Only, unlike her I'm not severely irresistibly beautiful.

"Hey," I hear someone whisper from the other side of the room, I turn to see the wake-up beautiful Janine looking at me, "You're up early," she says yawning and pulling herself upright.

"So are you," I observe, "It's not even eight. Mom wanted you to be rested."

Janine smiles broadly and stretches, "I am, I went to bed really early last night, there's not much to do here on Sundays."

"You mean there's nothing much we're allowed to do on Sundays here," I correct her sitting down next to her.

She laughs, "Whichever." Stretching her legs out she states, "I think I'll work the afternoon at the daycare."

"Are you crazy?" I ask her, incredulity written all over my face, "Mom will never allow you to do anything that will make you tired before tonight."

With a pout, Janine looks at me, "Can I come with you then?" I shake my head, "But Mom is going to be fussing over me all day."

"You deserve some fussing," I reply standing up and gather up some belongings to put into my purse, and manage to say in one breath: "And if this man – Charlie Bingley – ends up being the hunk everyone thinks he is, and sweeps you off you're feet, then you can marry him and move out."

She leans on my shoulder and sighs, "I hope so."

*

I arrive and the hall is in disarray, nothing is where I'm supposed to be, "What the heck is going on here?" I ask the air, searching for Julie and Andrew, "Julie? Andrew?"

"Yes?" A man whispers into my hair, I back up and spin around, Andrew smiles, "What is it?"

I throw my hands in the air irritably, "What is it Andrew? You're kidding, nothing's started and where's Julie?"

Andrew laughs, "Calm down Bennet, everything is going to be fine – you're early." he interrupts himself when he looks down at his watch, then looks at me with concern, "Why are you early?"

"Because," I say rummaging through my purse for my day planner, "That woman was driving me batty, do this, do that, oh Janine, oh Lydian… and so on." I find it and look up with a smile, "Bonus – if we finish early we can try out the dance floor."

So rounding up our slaves (the people who run around holding drapes and vases while we change our minds on where to put them), Andrew and I set to work on making this ugly room into a classy room for dancing and for displaying the local artist's pieces. Which is difficult, loud music ruins art, and classical music ruins the modern atmosphere.

After a couple hours, we dismiss our slaves to replace them with Julie's and the caterer's. To set up food tables and such. "Ok seriously where's Julie now?"

I soon as I catch a glimpse of Julie, a tiny voice calls to me "Aunt 'Liza!"

Julie comes towards me grinning, with Lottie holding her hand, "Lottie?" I say surprised as Lottie wraps her body around my leg, "What are you doing here,? Your Mommy said she was bringing you later."

She looks up at me grinning, looking like just like Sharie, "Miz Julie came and picked me up."

After Lottie releases my leg I turn to Julie in confusion, who pleads defensively "I love her ok? She's so cute, and smart actually. She notices anything wrong with the display, and she's the best dinner date."

"Alright," I sigh exaggeratively, "Shall we quickly check out the dance floor before dinner?"

Lottie nods incessantly, and shouts "Dancing Queen! Dancing Queen!" as she spins around and around in circles.

"What have you done to her?" Andrew asked with a gasp, "You've brainwashed her."

Popping ABBA into the stereo I counter casually, "I've done no such thing, Lottie just has great taste in music."

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

*

Due to our impromptu dancing, Lottie has passed out on a couch in an office room before Sharie arrives. "Eliza it's beautiful!" Sharie exclaims excitedly, when she looks around the room like Lottie spun around earlier.

"You look lovely," I say honestly. Sharie isn't stereotypical pretty true, but tell me how pretty you'd be by getting married and in the same year having your husband leave you just after your baby's born. But when she smiles, her face lights up, you don't see the worry lines. Plus the navy floor-length dress she's wearing really suits her.

Blushing she shakes her head, "I don't know why I'm here. You should be the one in the fancy dress sipping champagne with all the uppity-uppitys."

My lovely trait exposes itself – I snort, "Sharie, I can barely handle them when I'm their employee, I just imagine how pretending to be their friend." I laugh, and adjust a piece of art, "How long do you think I could go without telling them to shove it?"

Sharie eyes get wide, "You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't?" I reply daringly, "Why do you think Darlene hates me so much?"

She tilted her head confused, "Because her boyfriend liked to stare at your chest?"

"Well yes," I say, trying to put that part of my past away, "But mostly because I reamed him out for it. I think I said something along the lines of 'grow your own'." I finish absently.

She coughs, choking on her glass of water, "To Brian Fisher?"

Shrugging, I reply, "It was my bubble he was violating, he's lucky I didn't hit him."

"Gee," Sharie says raising her eyebrow curiously, "It's a wonder why your mother thinks you'll never marry."

"I know," I say, draining a glass of punch, "Silly isn't she?"

As if to prove me right, my Mom hurries into the room, her dress rumpled in her hands, followed by Dad and my sisters, "Eliza, this is... decent." What a compliment, she's just the little flatterer, "Eliza!" Mom screeches so loudly that other guests that have arrived are looking inquisitorially at her, "Have they arrived yet?"

I put my glass down on the bar and go over to her, "Has who come Mom?" I ask, pretending to be clueless.

"For goodness sake Eliza!" Mom says, her voice rising higher in pitch (so that's where Marie got it from), "Charlie Bingley!"

I ignore the looks we're getting from other guest, and pretend to be adjusting my skirt, "No, he hasn't come in yet." Looking up I see Janine glowing, "Oh Janine," I gush, "Look at you - spin around." I order, watching her blush then spin around in her modest baby blue strapless, "Beautiful, didn't I tell you Janine; you would look gorgeous in blue?"

Mother nods in agreement, "My Jan looks absolutely ravishing, Mr. Bingley won't be able to take his eyes off her."

Suddenly a whirl of brightly colored fabric flashes by. I realize this is Lydian, followed by Kit heading towards the dance floor – they were the only ones on it. Lydian of course, couldn't care less since she wants the attention, and Kit does whatever Lydian does. I hit my forehead with my hand, "Dad could you make them stop?" I plead to my distracted Father, who merely shrugs.

Mom looks me up and down, and surprising says nothing about how I'm still dressed for work, then heads to the bar, "Dearie, tell me when he arrives of course. You'll introduce us to him, Ben." She waves her hand at us wildly, "She's not even drunk yet," I murmur to Janine and Sharie who giggle.

Dad sighs resignedly, "Eliza, tell me as soon as possible to get it over with." He goes over and stares at one painting, I doubt he'll move all night. Marie shrugs and follows him, there's not chance she'll go anywhere near the dance floor, but will stand near the art and critize it to anyone who will listen.

Janine looks down at he dress and spins, she asks Sharie and I self-consciously "Are you sure it looks right?"

"Jan, you always look beautiful," Sharie says dismissively, "Honestly you could be wearing a paper bag and look beautiful."

Janine smiles shyly, "Thanks," She sways over to a statue of contorted metal, "So what does this mean?"

I look at the label, "This is Gerad's piece about the mess of society's ladder. The desperate climb to the top I suppose." I lean against the wall, "So why do you think Mom didn't comment on the fact that I didn't change?"

"I think she's given up on you." Janine says looking at the statue in deep concentration.

I look up at the ceiling and say quite seriously, "Oh thank God!"

Janine shakes her head, "Only for tonight, she's building it up for next time." She continues to circle the statue, "Eliza I don't see it."

I hug her around the shoulders, "Well, you haven't ever been one for abstract art. You were more into the beauty of nature."

Sharie smiles, "Probably because she's the eighth wonder of the world, a natural piece of art."

It's half an hour into the Gala when the Bingleys (and guests) appear. I'm irritated because they're late, and they didn't inform of us of bringing extra people. I suppose I shouldn't worry because the two girls look anorexic and probably won't eat, "Here comes doom." I say flatly, grabbing Sharie and Janine's hands, "Come on, we've got to go get my Dad." Mom, Lydian, and Kit are probably already waiting impatiently, looking stupidly at the newcomers. I grab Marie mid-conversation with no other than Gerad, the artist, arguing about the meaning of the painting of a sunflower. "Excuse me Gerad, Marie has to go for a moment." I pull her strongly, "Marie," I hiss, "That's the artist."

"I know," she replies simply, pulling on the sleeves on the newest hideous dress she's found herself.

Janine simply smiles, and points Dad out, standing in front of the same painting that he was half and hour ago. "Dad," I call, "Dad!" I say a little louder over the music, I repeat until he turns around. "Come on, you've got to introduce Mom to Mr. Bingley before she has a hernia." He says nothing but follows me like a lost puppy up to Mr. Bingley. Mom joins us quickly, rushing over very unladylike.

"Charlie," my Dad says seriously, "This is my wife, Martha," Charlie smiles kindly as he shakes her hand, "And these are my daughters, Janine, Eliza, and Marie." Dad looks around for Kit and Lydian when Charlie finishes shaking our hands. "This is their friend, Sharie Lucas." Dad looks around for Kit and Lydian and finds them dancing, then shrugs.

Mom elaborates happily, "We have to more daughters, Kit and Lydian, they're busying dancing."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you all, " Charlie sincerely with a wide kind smile. I may change my mind about him, he doesn't seem nearly as stiff as his sister does. I better because I'm pretty sure he and Janine are having some sort of telepathic conversation right now. He suddenly blinks, as if coming out of a daze, and Janine is blushing like crazy. "These - these," he stuttered "Are my sisters, Carolina Bingley and Louisiana Hurst." The girls nod at us like those big-headed bobble heads they remind me of (as they have an equal amount of brain matter I bet). He gestures to the woman holding Louisiana's arm, "My brother-in-law, John Hurst." Then he gestures to the only member of this group left, the - I'll admit handsome, abet with a stuck-up air - man which was being clung to by Carolina, "My friend, Will Darcy." Will stiffly shakes our hands, when we touch hands he looks into my eyes oddly then turns to the next person dismissively. I instantly dislike him, when you look someone in the eyes it means you are judging them, when you look away like them it means you have judged them badly. Carolina was snickering and pressed her scantily clad body against Will and whispered.

Without turning I knew she was talking about my two sisters who were tearing up the dance floor. I'm betting by now they've found partners and are humiliatingly grinding.

Janine and Charlie immediately fall in step, "I admit I'm not really one for art," he says a little embarrassed, "I never understand their meanings."

"I know what you mean," Janine says gently, "Abstract is lost to me. I would so much rather be outside."

"Precisely," Charlie agreed smiling even more, "The beauty of nature is overwhelming." They wander off and Mom heads grinning dumbly back to the bar, Dad and Marie simply walk away.

I politely turn hostess, "The art work by Gerad Gert is over there and encircles the entire room. The dance floor is over there, and the catering - which you may help yourself to if you wish, are just to the right of the dance floor." I say kindly, trying to ignore the sneer on the Barbie dolls' faces, "Excuse us," I say turning away with Sharie.

"This place looks to be such a bore," Carolina whines to Will, "Poor people have such little things in taste in parties."

"This is a gala," Will corrects her coldly, "Parties are very different."

Carolina tries to regain his attention, "But galas are such bores. The art is so primitive here. The city has so much more."

I snort as soon as I'm out of sight, "I think I'm going to hang out with Lottie and sleep through this gala." I say to Sharie, "You have fun, ok? Ignore the plastics."

But Sharie grabs my arm, "She's fine, Lottie's a smart kid, if something's wrong she'll come and get us. You are not escaping that easily."

So she pulls me back, "You want to take to the dance floor?" I shake my head, "Have a little fun," she says, and suddenly disappears and reappears with an evil grin.

A familiar ABBA songs begins to play, "No you didn't!" I exclaim.

_Oooh_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Oooh_

_See that girl_

_Watch that seen_

_Digging the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

"Having fun yet?" Janine asks, dancing along side us.

I look around, "Where's you're boyfriend?" I ask

"He's not my boyfriend," Janine replies, blushing, "He went to get a drink, and to talk to Will. Charlie says Will's not too good with parties of any sort."

_With a little bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_Oooh_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Oooh_

_See that girl_

_Watch that seen_

_Digging the dancing queen_

"I'm going to go get a drink," Janine says, stepping off the dance floor, "Do you two want anything?"

I look at Sharie, then shake my head, "Nah, I think I'm done. I'm going to go to my slumber party now," I joke. We dance for a couple more songs until the music becomes slower, and the more tired, worn Sharie agrees to leave with me, "Thanks Sharie, that was fun," I say making my way to the office I put Lottie in.

We see Will and Charlie standing near the door in conversation, "Shh," I say to Sharie, moving stealthily, "I want to hear what they're saying." She rolls her eyes but doesn't protest.

"Will won't you have any fun? There are tons of lovely girls." Charlie begs his friend.

Will counters impatiently, "You are dancing with the prettiest girl here."

"Janine?" Charlie says, his face lighting up, "Oh she's just amazing. Do you know she loves the sea as much as I do?" His friend looks tired and disinterested, "Oh come now," Charlie says gamely, "Her sister, Eliza, is just as pretty as Janine is."

Will merely shrugs, "She's pretty, but not pretty enough to interest me." He says flatly, "Go find that you like so much and enjoy you're night. You're wasting time with me."

I turn and walk past invisibly, Sharie doesn't speak until we entered the office, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok, what you think I'm going to let that pompous jerk get to me?" I ask stiffly,sitting down and pulling my heels off, then yanking at my tights.

She looks at me with concern, "A hot pompous jerk, and it looks like you already have," she observes with chagrin.

"I had no interest in him," I reply, leaning back in the desk chair, "He may have wounded my pride, but consider the abuse it already goes through at home." I say closing my eyes, "Wake me up when its over so I can clean up."

Sharie bops me on the side of the head, "You're so difficult Eliza. Honestly, he sounds just like you."

I don't open my eyes, even though I see him in my mind, "He does not." I retort stubbornly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think of Lottie? I haven't decided how influencial she should be since there's no such character in P&P but I love her.**


	3. Chapter 3: Will's Thoughts

I leaned impatiently against the bar, waiting for this gala to end. It's not that I hate art, I love art. I find this Gerad's art primitive though. I'm only here because Charlie asked me to come, and Carolina was torturously threatening to stay back if I did. It was simply safer to come where I can loose her, rather than stay back where she can try to seduce me. Carolina would fail, I find her rather sickly looking.

Those Bennet girls looked much healthier than most girls I've met and dated. And I have yet to figure out if that's why I feel like a magnet pulled me to Eliza's eyes. I admit I was afraid to examine her figure more because she looked like the type that did not appreciate being examined.

"What are you thinking about?" An attempt at a sensual voice asks me, as she touches my chest.

I gently remove her hand, she's my friend's sister, I can't completely turn her down, "About our new acquaintances."

"Ah," Carolina says, acting like she knows everything, "They were rather odd and plain weren't they?"

I look above her head absently at Eliza who had emerged from a door, spoke to a server, the returned back behind the door, "Not really, the younger ones and the parents were certainly crazy. Janine and Eliza are quite pretty."

"I'm afraid my brother is quite taken with Janine, a girl with no money and such a family." Carolina sighs.

A girl with no money and such a family, well Eliza was no candidate for me, as I told Charlie earlier. But still her eyes.

"What do you think of Eliza?" Carolina asks with concern, probably assuming the worst - that I have fallen out of love with her, which considering I never was in love with her, is wrong.

I shrug, trying to dismiss it, "She has the brightest blue eyes." I say absently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter is really short, but I'm testing out putting Darcy's perspective in it. Feel free to state your opinion on it.**


End file.
